


jaeyong au on twt

by jaejaemjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaemjen/pseuds/jaejaemjen
Summary: narrations on the jaeyong au on twt by @sunnieseoks
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 15





	jaeyong au on twt

As soon as doyoung went to the restroom his phone lit up, indicating there was a message. It was from him and jaehyun's group chat.

Taeyong didn't want to intrude but the phone was open, so he read the first message up to the last. And when his eyes landed on the engagement ring photo. He wanted to collapse.

Putangina.

Was the only thought he had in mind.

He quickly turned off the phone and gulped the bottle of soju he had on his hand with one go.

"Woah, Yong, you okay?" Winwin then asks and then Taeyong nods in approval. He slouched against his chair as he opened another bottle.

"Na miss ko lang uminom ng soju eh." Taeyong replies with a laugh. "In fact sa sobrang pagkamiss ko sa soju parang gusto ko na lang malasing. Bili pa nga kayo."

"Sure ka?" Jungwoo interrupts with a concerned face. He knew something was wrong. Taeyong's face turned cold.

"Oo nga. Hayaan nyo na lang ako magpakalasing. Kaya go, it's on me."

"Not ready yet my ass." Taeyong mumbles as he finished his second bottle. "May pasabi sabi ka pang masyado kayong mabilis eh putangina matutuloy din naman pala."

Doyoung comes back to the table and sees the two looking at their friend with a concerned look. He takes a seat and looks at his friend and he knew he was already tipsy.

"Taeyong, you good?" He asks and Taeyong lazily smiles as his eyes were drooping.

"I'm fineeeee doyo." He slurs, obviously he was not fine. Taeyong takes a bottle and hands it to the three of them. "Come on, let's drink! Let's enjoy!" He finishes his third bottle tonight.

As Taeyong was getting tipsy, he whispered to winwin.

"Anong nangyari kay Taeyong?"

"Ewan." Answered Jungwoo with a shrug.

"Kanina hawak nya cellphone mo, parang may binabasa sya tapos biglang binaba nya yung phone and started drinking bottle after bottle. Ano bang meron dun sa phone mo?"

Shit. Doyoung thought. He found out.

Before Doyoung could firmly talk to Taeyong the male was already talking to someone on his phone. Oh no.

"Hoy! Jung Jaehyun!" Were the first words that came to his mouth and Doyoung tried to get the phone off of his friend's hands but Taeyong was not having any of it.

"Doyoungggg! Hayaan mo ako please?" He was close to tears as he pleaded to his friend. He was so hurt and he just wanted to let it out.

"You're not thinking straight, Yong. Mag usap na lang kayo kapag nasa tamang wisyo ka na."

"Please... hayaan mo akong ilabas 'to.".

Silence.

"Yong?" The phone's speaker said. Jaehyun had picked up. "Bakit?"

"Jung Jaehyun you bastard." The words left a bitter aftertaste to his tongue and you could feel that he was really hurt. "Gago ka. Ang sakit naman."

"Huh? Bakit? Anong nangyari sayo?"

"Anong nangyari sakin? Sasabihin ko sayo kung ano nangyayari sakin. Pinaasa ako Jaehyun. Pinaasa ako ng isang lalaki na akala ko may gusto rin sa akin. Na akala ko may chance ako. Akala ko marerealise nya rin na gusto nya rin ako. Pero hindi eh. Masyado syang manhid. May mahal na kasi syang iba at ang tanga tanga ko para isipin na mamahalin nya rin ako. Napakarami kong ginawa para sa lalaking yon. Sinasalba ko. Sinasamahan ko. Pinagsisilbihan ko. Nakuha ko pa ngang magpanggap na ibang tao para sakanya."

"Yong..."

"At kilala mo kung sino yon? Ikaw yon. Ikaw yon Jaehyun. Isa kang malaking paasa." "Yong... tama na." Doyoung softly says as Taeyong started to cry.

Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat ang continued. "Akala ko ba masyado pang maaga? Hindi nyo pa kilala ang isa't isa kaya wag na muna. Akala ko ba masyadong mabilis? Akala ko ba hindi ka pa sure?" He couldn't stop crying. The tears just couldn't stop.

"Sabagay. Marami ang namamatay sa maling akala."

"Akala ko nga rin pala na mahal mo ako. Ay, as a friend nga lang naman."

"Eh putangina kasi Jaehyun, ako hindi hanggang friend lang. Kasi ang totoo, Mahal na kita Jaehyun. Mahal na kita."

Doyoung tries again. "Yong-"

"Pero hindi ganon yung tingin mo sa akin. Isang malaking akala ko lang pala yun. Sorry. My mistake. Umasa ako eh."

"Kaya eto naglalabas na ako ng totoo kong nararamdaman. I'm happy for you Jaehyun. I really am. Congratulations to the both of you. I wish you all the best." Then he drops the call.

Doyoung sighs and opens his arms out to Taeyong who gladly accepts the hug and breaks down in his arms. Winwin and Jungwoo follow suit, giving Taeyong reassuring pats on the head and telling him to calm down.

"Tahan na. Tahan na." Doyoung whispers as he cried.

"Ilabas mo lang yan yong. Alam kong masakit." Winwin says.

"Andito lang kami." Jungwoo states with concern and comfort in his voice.

Taeyong was so going to regret this shit in the morning.


End file.
